


"The mirror we call time, and the reflection we call life in it..."

by ThereAreNoStringsOnMe



Category: Modern AU - The Hobbit (Jackson movies)
Genre: F/M, I do not wish to spoil, Lets hear it in the comments People This is my first posted work!!, Realism is a must as best I can, There will be violence blood abuse language life in the street etc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoStringsOnMe/pseuds/ThereAreNoStringsOnMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choices matter.<br/>The least to the greatest. What is ours, truly isn't because what we do to ourselves, with ourselves and concerning ourselves effects everything and one.<br/>It's the circle of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Through a lens"

**Author's Note:**

> Worthy to be put on the big screen, -ThrewItOnTheGround- cooked it up and I just took off with it!(Forgive whatever it turns into,Mellon'nin!)  
> Its long enough to be a novel so hang on tight! PLEASE be patient if updating takes a 'tic' or two, life happens:} (I promise no year delays, but days maybe week..)  
> Since I found AOS, I get to stop wishing I were Belle in the Beast's library...('hahaha,heheheh') All I can read and more!! Even "continuations" of my favorite books. All who read, KEEP WRITING! And not just anything, lets strive to blow minds; showing truly all that these brains can do! And not just quantity....but quality!!!  
> So without further ado.

She blew a warm breath on the frozen window glass, her lips a gentle O. The warm air roiled almost visiably across it, swirling fog to blur its clarity. The girl rested her cheek upon her crooked left elbow and sighed out her nose. Her right hand raised, first finger extended to slowly draw an X. She lifted her finger and carfully drew a line - threw it making a 'dragonfly'. Upset voices were heard behind her, they were talking about school and daycare; about how difficult it was getting for the two of them to keep ahead of this anymore.  
She pushed her head tighter against her arm and drew another dragonfly, and another. She sucked in a breath and held it for 10 whole seconds, making it nice and warm before she blew it next to the other 'flys'. Her finger traced another X and a line threw it, nice and long. This one she made extra big to protect the others. The babies.  
The voices raised louder and the bedroom door jerked open, causing her to turn; her .."strawberry/blonde hair dragging across her shoulders. She watched her father and mother in the doorway voices lowered but still upset saying something about "..what about 'your' sister?!" and "..fuck me if I ever see 'her' again.."  
Their little girl sat her back against the sofa of their three room apartment and slid down to sit. She raised her hands and tangled her fingers together, making a sort of 'butterfly' and raised it infront of her eyes. She flapped its finger wings to land it between her parents heads, making it hover there. Her little lips fluttered, soundlessly singing 'Fly away-fly away-'  
Her mothers hands were on her hips and she shook her head back and forth staring at her socks. The girl's father had a hand on his hip the other massaging his shaven face in frustration. He paused long enough to murmer.

"He doesn't even Know about her.." 

"..i know.." the mother whispered.

"..I don't want to draw her into this, and as much as I wan't to Say I dont care....I don't want Mary involved either..."

Her mother took a breath and blew it out persed lips. "Ok. Ok..." 

He gestured towards the nightstand, where his cellphone usually was but wasn't now. The words caught in his throat so he stood there and sighed saying nothing.

Her mother chuckled, a very unhappy sound. "..If only you had quit drinking our d*mn money..."

"What?!" He interupts, his face now almost in hers. "You think they'dv never found you? found us??" He jabs a finger at her. " He's out in Two days-" He raises a clenched fist with two fingers extended between their faces. "-and he's gonna fuck you into Hell's basement again an' give you 'another' half-pint...!" his voice angry. Scared. " I just finished the last paymets.." She covers his mouth with her hand, tears leaking threw her squeezed eyelids. He stops. She lets go.  
"Look Tess, If we don't do this...."  
" I can't just abandon my daughter..!"  
"She isn't gonna make it like this Ok?? You started this with that devil so I'll be- " 

He is interupted by a knock on the door.

The little girl looks towards the door, her hands dropping to her sides. "..should i get it-? "  
The man jerked his arm up towards her. "No, Eve, No-just..." He started towards the door.  
Tess followed. "Fin, don't-" He ignors her, looking back to little Eve. "-just go to the bedroom. Now."

Fin grabs a kitchen knife off the counter on his way. Tess swears, following him.  
Little Eve doesn't listen; she just skooches her back closer to the sofa, hugging her knees tightly.

Fin grasps the door knob in his right fist, and grips the knife in his left. Leaning his right shoulder against it he answers. " Ya..?" The door knocks again, impatiently. Fin looks at Tess and flicks his eyes. She takes a step back.  
Fin sighs tiredly "..listen,buddy, its past ten,its Monday and I gotta-"  
"-Stop shouting and banging around so the families above and below you can get some rest..??" It was their landlord. 

Tess covered her face and turned away, blowing out her held breath.  
Fin shook his head in disbelief, chuckling dryly. "Ya..ya m'sorry, Butters, I'm real sorry-"  
The landlord Mr.Butters sighed threw the door. "Open up..."

Fin shoo'd Tess toward Eve then leaned over placing the knife back on the counter. He undid the bolt and chain as Tess aproached little Eve. "Come on, honey, lets get ready for bed..." Fin opened the door and stepped out into the mold smelling hall, an older fellow shaking his head waiting. Eve wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and stared at the open door and murmering voices. She blinks slowly then looks down, playing with her fingers as she is was carried away, humming a song...'fly away-'  
***two months after

"..Evangeline?...E-van-gel-ine...??" 

Eve looks up, and blinks twice to clear her daydreaming.  
Her sitter is leaning towards her and pats her lap. " Are..ya hungry??"  
Eve thinks. She sucks at her lower lip and crookedly shakes her head.  
Her sitter gives her a look. " Awww sweetie, you've gotta have somthing..a sandwich maybe? How 'bout that??"  
Eve shakes her head again, looking at her book again. She mumbles quietly. " im...not..very..hun-ger-ee." 

Her sitter perses lips, eyebrows popping up in a 'what ever-' way. She stands, slapping her lap again."Well.....I'll be in the living room ok ?" She saunters out, pulling her phone out of her pocket, and typing away.  
Eve looks at her book, picking her finger at the pages. She can't concentrate though. She's worried about her parents, because they said they'd come back and they hadn't yet. She sighed and closed her book, standing she dropped it and walked over to the window. Leaning forward she clung onto the pane and on tip-toe peered out.  
Her parents were always upset now, though they didn't seem to know she noticed. They had more trouble at the apartment so daddy had asked a favor of a friend's friend. They worked and she stayed here. They didn't let her go to school anymore. They gave her books to read, and she didn't complain. She didn't speak much because nobody listened. She just watched and listened.  
That made her a breeze to babysit.

Eve heard Diane turn on the TV and the volume turn up. A news report was blaring about a "..series of deaths, now thought to be linked but conclusive evidence has yet to be-" the channel changed to a talkshow interview.  
She watches the cars pass by and counts the red ones. The strange people walking or talking, she counts the ones wearing hats. Any dogs, she counts the ones with bushy tails.....Time passed by.

The doorbell rang.

Eve didnt hear it above the TV's sound but she saw someone walk up to the door. He was tall and broad, his dark hair freshly combed, a hand tucked into a neat leather jacket. When no one answered he waited.  
Then knocked loudly.  
Eve turned and walked into the living room, covering her ears. She walked straight up to her, yelling. "Diane..?! Diane-someones-at-the-door!!"  
Diane looked up. "What??"  
Eve took in a breath then yelled. "Some..ones..at..the..door!!?"  
Diane laughed, teasing "Whaaat??" As she stood up. She handed the remote to her smiling, and walked to the door.  
Eve thumbed the volume down and placed it on the coffee table, she follows after Diane.

Diane was holding the door partly closed, shaking her head then nodding as she talked to the strange man, her back to Eve. She answered easily enough but Eve noticed she didn't seem to want to. She closed the door part ways saying "..Ya, sure, I will...ya, you bet....Ok sounds good.....Have a nice day.." She closed the door tightly and ran the bolt and chain. Turning around she saw Eve. "Evie, don't stand in the windows ok? Go sit on the couch, and I'll get you something to drink...." She shoo'd her on and thumbed someone on her cell. Her one hand steered Eve to sit, while the other hugged the phone to her cheek.  
"Ann? Hey, I need you to tell Fin that a guy just came by...I don't know- just a wierd guy...and he wanted to talk to Tess....Ya I know-Nobody knows she's..-I didn't tell anyone! Just tell me what to do...!" She walked into the kitchen where her voice became inaudible. Eve turned the TV off, then turned around and tryed to hear what Diane said. It sounded like trouble for mama..She cupped her ears with her hands and listened Hard, squeezing her eyes shut to help.....

She sounded worried and upset. "...Shit-ok, ok......well we're not going anywhere...ya she's on the couch....no I don't think he saw her...I don't THINK so-...I didn't ask her...when will they BE here..."  
Little Eve stood up on the couch excitedly, listening harder. 'Daddy! Mama!'

Diane was just listening now, pacing back and forth. She nodded her head every now and then, answering an occasional "Mhm" and "ok". Glancing up she gestures at Eve, mouthing for her to -'go get your things'.  
Eve nods and jumps off of the couch. She runs right into her room and grabs her little back bag. She pulls open her dresser drawer and grabs out her few pairs of little jeans, shirt or two and pair of socks. She packs them all in her little bag, stuffing it tight then loops it around her shoulders. Standing up she pockets her few hair ties and last her little dragonfly barret. She pins it over her right ear and pats it 'happy'. Closing the drawer she runs back out into the living room and jumps back on the couch, clapping her hands to get Diane's attention.  
Diane was off the phone now, packing a few juice pouches and snacks in baggies for a trip. She called out without stopping. "Are you ready, sweetie?!"  
Eve answers. "yes i am.."  
"Good, girl...now come here and take this ok?" Eve obeys, running up and taking it.  
Diane tells her to wait on the couch till mama and daddy come home then makes another call as she goes into her bedroom closing the door behind her.  
Little Eve stared after her worried but curled up on the couch as she had said to do and waited. She turned the TV back on and watched some cartoon about ' -a brave little hobbit whom we all admire-'............

Eve almost finished the show, getting to the part where the dragon got killed by a black arrow when she heard the door get knocked on. She bolted upright yelling " Diane-!! The doo-r!!"  
Diane had heard, already walking towards the door. "Yep, come on sweetie, time to go-"  
She scrambled up, and shut the TV off. Hoisting her backbag on herself tightly, she clutched the juice/sandwich bag  
she ran to the door just as Diane opened it up. Fin embraced her, murmering apologies into her neck, as Tess scooped Eve into a hug. They clung to each other briefly-then broke off saying their goodbyes.  
"Come on, Tess, gotta go-" Fin grabbed Eve's little arm and lead her to their car. Tess squeezed up Diane quick, then jerked a nervous wave, following. Diane called out something.  
Fin loaded Eve into the back and strapped her in, throwing her bags onto the floor behind Tess' seat.He ducked in and slammed his door shut just as Tess loaded in. He threw it in drive and waved quick to Diane before zipping down the road.  
It was dusky out now, the car's beams were glaring off the asphalt. Eve looked out the window after waving and started counting streetlights as they passed. Fin was murmering again, talking about "Mary, I guess....Sorry she has to get into this..." Tess answered. "I know-and I'm sorry for getting you into-" "Tess, enough ok? Its not just you, its more than that its bigger than that...I'm mean..it never was just you-"  
Eve was having trouble counting the poles, daddy was driving so fast...  
Tess was gripping her seat staring at him as he seemed to be rambling on. "Fin..."  
The car bounced from a bump in the road; they were speeding along the narrow streets as he was trying to get them out of town. It swerved round a bend and he blew a stop sign.  
" Fin slow down.." He didn't answer her.  
"Honey, just slow down a bit ok..?"  
"I gotta get us out of town...-"  
"-you can, just not like this-"  
"He could be right behind us-"  
Eve turned and looked at her parents. She could smell they had both been drinking again and that they were gonna start yelling at each other soon. She shifted in her seat, quietly "..daddy.."  
"Fin, Slow down..!"  
"Shut up, Tess, I've got this-" {ring} .........his phone would ring.

He jerked his head down and then his hand reaching;digging in his pockets till he found it. "-od-d*mnit..Hello..??"  
The other line answered and he froze. "Huh-..how'd you get this number??"  
The other line answered again. Fin shook his head " Jed-you-son-of-a-b*tch!-You even think about-"  
Tess stiffened at the name,turning to him." D*mnit, Fin, hang up...!"  
Eve wriggled in her seat again. Daddy was driving too fast and he wasn't seeing things-  
"daddy-!"  
Lights were passing in a blur, as she looked from her mama and daddy, to the window. She looked behind their car and saw a speeding SUV. She undid her seatbelt and crawled forward, to hug daddy's seat. " daddy-!!" She whined...  
Fin was screaming at 'Jed' and Tess was screaming at Fin. They didn't see the SUV. They didn't see thier car aproaching the traffic lights. They didnt see the pothole. They were both just too d*mn drunk, to listen to thier little girl....

Their car swerved enough and scraped the curb, causing Fin to jerk it the other way-into the pothole-that sent them careening out of control into the oncoming traffic-were the distracted SUV collided into them from behind. Three cars crashed into the left side of their nose, and glass splintered,the vehicle totalled. Their car, pummeled from all sides was rolled over and over again. In a matter of cruel seconds all was over. Their car stopped, upside down teetering front and back. The inside silent save the tinkling of glass bits, and dark except for the glow of the cell phone....  
"...dad-dy...?" Eve whimpered softly. Breaking the silence. "..ma-ma..." She tasted blood and the glass pricked her little arms. She tryed to crawl forward, tryed to get to them as they hung upside down, their arms hanging slack.  
"daddy..??" She moaned crawling closer. She found the phone and wincing she pointed it at their faces. "mama??"

Their wide open eyes stared back into hers. Unblinking, unfeeling. She gasped, crawling backward. Away.  
She began to cry, staring at their..dead..faces. She squeeled in pain and fright, but they didn't move.  
Her shrill scream pierced the night air......... the young Eve Wood..was now an orphan......


	2. "Tiny toes upon the Atlas.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Im so heavy in your arms'- Florence and the machine.....enough said..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter then I want but here it is. :}

**two days later

Eve sat on the edge of the hospital bed, tapping the toes of her sneakers together in a rythamatic beat. Her left arm was in a sling wrapped across her little chest and tied across her back; her right hand was squeezing her father's wristwatch whilst her mother's necklace was dangling from her neck. She stared down at it now, watching the glint of sunlight from her window shine off of it's surface; reflecting, enchanting...  
"Evangeline?" A voice gently called.  
Eve didn't respond. She kept tapping her shoes while the voice called again. The faceted diamond shone like a fresh tear upon her young breast, the tear unshed from her parents passing...  
"Evangeline, dear..?" The voice persisted coming nearer. The young girl tucked 'her' watch in her slung arm's hand, then protectivly grasped the necklace as the voice-a woman came before her and knelt down. Little Eve stared at her feet dumbly.  
The woman gently cupped her little feet to stop her nervous inattention; rubbing her bandaged legs carefully she softly asked.  
"Sweetie..I know this may be difficult. But you have to help us ok? We need to know something...Is your last name Wood-.....or Morkan...?  
Eve didn't look up. She just shrugged. The woman persisted; asking her again. Eve shook her head. The woman continues for a few more miniutes, but the little girl remaines silent; she continues to either not answer, or shrug.  
The woman sighs. "Ok then you just sit right there and we'll try to figure things out." She stands up, brushing the hair on the little girl's head; pitying the poor thing. She walks to the door where the doctor and an older man in a suit and tie were waiting.  
Eve heard them speaking but wasn't paying attention. Her mind was occupied by hollow thoughts.....empty feelings...and a strange sense of loss. She didn't fully realize her parents were not coming back. That they were gone. Dead.  
She had seen their eyes, their faces. But she was still waiting for...  
.............for what?

"....there is no will, and no family could be found. On either 'parents' sides. Mr. Morkan's had a few associates; non that qualify I'm afraid, and Mrs. Wood seemed to have cut any ties she had with anyone for over two years-" The suited man's accented voice explained.   
" ..so what are you saying?" The doctor asked.  
"You can't just 'dump her into the system'....she hasn't even spoken since the accident....what if she can't speak at all??" The woman interjected.  
"No one said anything about 'dumping' her-" The suited man defended himself."-it is called 'placing'. And such is the case when neither parent has a close relative or friend that qualifies. It is then it's left to us to-"  
"To what?"  
"-Find a proper place for her where she will be cared for and loved. A place for her to grow and reach her full potential."  
"Mr. White-you've heard what happens to poor kids like her...where they go after here...packed in a boarding house; no space to herself. Bullying. Gangs. Running away. That girl, in five years, will be a thirteen year old 'street walker'-"  
Mr. White shook his head and held up both hands to stop them both. "Foster care is not an orphanage or child house; a 'dump' as you put it, where the child becomes someone else's "problem". It simply means the child is evaluated by professional specialists in a compassionate and comfortable setting; once declared ready, they are then placed with a family best suited to supply his or her particular needs." His aged face shone with sincerity as he explaned. His greying beard curling slghtly as he smiled reasuringly. "All childeren are checked up on regularaly, and of the few incidences that there have been-I assure you HER'S...shall not be one of them."  
The doctor huffed out his nose, not wanting to admit that all seemed in order, but could argue no further. "Alright then-" He turned, arms still crossed, to the woman. "Janit, get her things togeher." He left them to it then, striding down the hallway.  
Janit nodded to his back, but still ill at ease with the decision she pressed Mr. White once more.   
"She hasn't even spoken yet...are you sure she'll be alright??"  
Mr. White just smiled again. " She is like countless others I have placed, good lady, and I assure you she shall be as happy as all the rest. Though rest assured we shall not stop in the search foa any family, sadly; in that, she is one of TOO many."  
Janit, nodded in agreement. "Yes. Sadly so-" then turned and approached Eve again. She gathered her few things and placed them in her backbag. Setting it by the little girl's little feet, she gently shook Eve's good shoulder, tryng to shake her out of her daydreaming. "Come on sweetie-this man-" She pointed...Not that Eve looked up to see it. "-is going to take you somewhere nice, ok? You don't have to say anythng, because he'll take care of you-"  
She eased Eve off of the bed, and scooted her slowly towards the elder social worker.  
He smiled like a proud grandfather and leaned down towards her in turn. "Lady Evangeline, is it my dear?" He fished in his left hand dramatically around in his jacket pocket.  
Eve slowly looked up at him. Her lips persed, she jerked her head down in a 'yes'.  
Fishing, Mr. White would suddenly pull a small Lollipop out and flash it before her eyes. He grinned broadly. "Do you wish a lolli-, my little lady?"  
Janit shook Eve's shoulder excitedly, also bending down. "Look, sweetie-!!"  
Eve's tender eyes softened; looking down at her toes again, she swayed back and forth. Her little head shook slowly.  
Mr. White shook his own head, teasing her, then pointed a finger and set it under her chin.  
"Ohh-no...my dear; you cannot resist the 'Magic Lolli'..." His accented voice deepened mysteriously.  
Janit squeezed her shoulder to emphasis the importance of it, causing Eve to look up. Sucking her lower lip, her soft eyes batted at him in question as she was still reluctant to speak.  
"Well my dear-" He would lean in closer, holding the pink and blue swirled lolli between them, he'd swirl it in a slow, hypnotic circle saying. "-The power of this special lolli is to banish away all ill. The lovely pink colour comes from the sky-elves. The sky-elves dance upon rainbows with butterfly wings to sweep away all sadness and lonliness. The colour blue rains from the sea-elves to wash away yoa tears with their own. To clean and make new all; that non may evah fear.."  
He dramatically unwrapped it before her innocent eyes; wide with wonder and delight.  
"Kiss this lolli with yoa little tongue, my lady. And do not let it's 'power' be wasted."  
Eve lay her wristwatch in her sling, then reaching out carefully, she tightly grasped it. Her eyes couldn't leave it as she drew it reverently to her little mouth.  
Janit smirked at Mr. White who smirked knowingly return.  
They watched her place it on her little tongue and her lips enclose protectivly around it. He nodded to Janit, and quietly remarked. "I do believe we'll get along quite well."  
Janit smiled, embarassed she had doubted his obvious practice. "I'll leave you guys to it then." She waved a 'bye-bye' to little Eve who, very shyly, waved back.  
Mr. White grasped her little hand in one hand and her back bag in the other; standing he led her out the door and down the hall.   
His steps slow and sure, her's young and so very unsure of this new world she'd now call hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame ending.  
> It's 1:00am...'teehee'   
> I'll keep getting better I promise. *crosses heart*

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This IS a modern AU of-a-sort. You must be familiar with the cast for The Hobbit Trilogy. The cast first names and maybe personalitys...let the rest sail;)) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!  
> Comments, comments, comments!!!!:D


End file.
